homeworldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Homeworld – Emergence
Homeworld – Emergence (kurz HWE) – früher (bis 2017, ebenso englisch) Homeworld – Cataclysm (und kurz HWC) genannt – ist ein eigenständig lauffähiges Echtzeitstrategiespiel welches die Geschichte zum [[Homeworld|ersten Homeworld-Teil]] fortsetzt. Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich von den Barking-Dog-Studios entwickelt und über die Sierra-Studios in den Jahren 2000 bis 2008 (erst)veröffentlicht. Später wurde es durch den Entwickler Gearbox Software leicht – hauptsächlich wohl für Windows 10 – überarbeitet und schließlich im Jahr 2017 unter dem gegenwärtigen Namen über den Vertreiber Gog.com wiederveröffentlicht. Der Nachfolger ist Homeworld 2, welcher wieder an der Geschichte zum ersten Teil ansetzt. Geschichte Die Geschichte beginnt ein Jahr nach dem Ende des ersten Heimatwelt-Krieges, in dem die Kushan um ihre Welt – Hiigara – gegen das Taiidan-Imperium kämpften. Im Laufe dieser über 17 Einsätze verteilten Geschichte treffen die Somtaaw auf – wie sich später herausstellt – einen ihrer gefährlichsten Gegner, welchen sie kurz die Seuche oder meistens (die) Bestie nennen. Hintergründe * Das Spiel ist mit der leicht überarbeiteten Emergence-Ausgabe u.a. auch auf Windows 10 spielbar, zudem können, wenn eine ältere deutschsprachige Cataclysm-Ausgabe vorhanden ist, u.a. die Sprachdateien sowie die dortigen Filme einfach in den HWE-Hauptordner übertragen und damit auch dieses Spiel (wieder) in eine (weitestgehend) deutschsprachige Fassung nachgebessert werden. * In ‚Homeworld – Emergence‘ – bei der Erstveröffentlichung, im Jahr 2000, ‚Homeworld – Cataclysm‘ genannt – wird die Homeworld-Geschichte – aus Sicht der Somtaaw – fortgesetzt. Das Spiel bildet gewissermaßen Teil 1,5 (oder auch 1½) in den drei ursprünglich zuerst veröffentlichten Homeworld-Spielen, Homeworld [1] (1999) bis Homeworld 2 (2003), und bildet einen eigenen Handlungsfaden. * Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich hauptsächlich wohl für (das damalige) Windows 98… Windows ME wurde erst einen Tag zuvor (am 14.9.2000) erstveröffentlicht und Windows 2000 war (damals noch) nicht die bevorzugte Spieleumgebung … entwickelt und erstmals am 15.9.2000 als ‚Homeworld: Cataclysm‘ sowie am 22.6.2017 erneut – (oberflächlich gesehen) hauptsächlich mit geändertem Namen (angeblich aus markenschutzrechtlichen Gründen) – als ‚Homeworld: Emergence‘ (wieder)veröffentlicht und unter der Oberfläche auf die Windows-Ausgaben 7 bis 10 übertragen . Seit der Wiederveröffentlichung wird es ausschließlich über Gog.com, dafür aber (wie dort üblich) DRM-frei und zudem jedoch nur noch in englischer Sprache (für rund 9 Euro; ) zum Kauf angeboten. * Über den primären Anzeigetreiber (D3D) kann das Spiel (HWE) nur in den bei seiner (Erst-)Entwicklung üblichen Seitenverhältnissen, also in 4 zu 3 (4∶3, mit 640x480 Bildpunkten [oder auch in sogenanntem VGA]) sowie u.a. in 5 zu 4 (5∶4, mit 1280x1024 Bildpunkten [SXGA]) und mit den Farbtiefen 16 (auch High Color genannt) oder 32 Bit betrieben werden. Mit nGlide-Unterstützung kann das Spiel hingegen (den nGlide-Einstellungen nach) auch in 16 zu 9 (16∶9, u.a. auch über 1920x1080 [Full HD] und mit bis zu 7680x4320 Bildpunkten [Full UHD, mit 8K]) betrieben werden. Siehe auch * [//www.youtube.com/watch?v=psEEQfOtOZM Homeworld Cataclysm Intro Deutsch] – die Einleitung frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 8.11.2016; Länge: rund 6 Minuten * Homeworld Cataclysm Soundtrack Full – frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 30.06.2016; Gesamtlänge: rund 1,75 Stunden * Wikipedia:de:Homeworld: Cataclysm * Zurück in die Heimat – PC-Games, am 7.3.2001 ---- * Wikipedia:de:Glide-Wrapper] – hauptsächlich wegen nGlide, welches auch mit HWE mitgebracht wird und wohl dafür sorgt, 3dfx- in Direct3D-Befehle zu übersetzen, um das Spiel auch ohne 3dfx-Grafikkarte betreiben zu können * Homeworld: Emergence – Gog.com; die ausschließlich englischsprachige Ausgabe, ab 7,69 Euro (Stand: 13.12.2017) * Homeworld - Cataclysm – Amazon.de; die veraltete (anscheinlich nur bis Windows 9x und ggf. auch noch auf 2000 lauffähige) deutschsprachige Ausgabe, neu ab 37,90 und gebraucht ab 1,79 Euro (Stand: 13.12.2017) Belege und Anmerkungen: ‚Homeworld: Emergence‘ (englisch) – zugehörigen (Lehn-)Übersetzung, siehe auch das wohl verwandte (ursprünglich römische) Lehnwort Emergenz ‚Homeworld: Cataclysm‘ (englisch) – auch schon teils lehnübersetzt und teils entlehnt (die) Heimatwelt-''Katastrophe'' eigene (englische) Schreibweise ‚Barking Dog Studios‘, siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Rockstar Games w:c:homeworld:Image:Cata box.jpg – Bild im englischsprachigen Schwesterwiki, siehe ebenda im unteren Bildbereich eigene (englische) Schreibweise ‚Sierra Studios‘, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Sierra Entertainment im Jahr 2008 wurde wohl das Mutterunternehmen der Sierra-Studios (also Sierra Entertainment) von Blizzard Entertainment übernommen; siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Sierra Entertainment , u.a. mit „Die Firma blieb unter wechselnden Besitzern noch bis ins Jahr 2008 aktiv. Nach der Fusion des Mutterkonzerns Vivendi Games mit Activision zu Activision Blizzard wurde Sierra geschlossen und die Nutzung der Marke aufgegeben.“ Homeworld: Emergence – Gog.com (abgerufen am 13.12.2017); u.a. mit „Gearbox Software“ Release: Homeworld: Emergence (englisch) – Gog.com, am 22.6.2017; u.a. mit: „Homeworld: Emergence was originally released as "Homeworld: Cataclysm". "Cataclysm" is now a registered trademark of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc., and the game has been renamed to avoid confusion. Other than the subtitle change, the game is identical to the game released in 2000.“ Zurück in die Heimat – PC-Games, am 7.3.2001; u.a. mit „ein Jahr nach Homeworld“ und „17 neuen Missionen“ Sprachdateien (im HWC-Hauptordner): „\BeastSpeech.vce“ und „\SectSpeech.vce“; sowie die wohl auch zugehörigen Dateien (wahrscheinlich für die auch sogenannten Menüs) „\Cataclysm.big“ und „\Update.big“ die Filme befinden sich wohl alle im „\Movies\“-Ordner am 15.9.2000 auf Deutsch (wohl in Ausgabe 1.00, siehe Wikipedia:de:Homeworld: Cataclysm , am 26.9.2001 mutmaßlich in der Ausgabe 1.01 (siehe auch Amazon.de [[#Vertrieb|Vertrieb]; u.a. auch mit der ehemaligen Vertriebsgesellschaft ‚Fox Interactive Media‘]); am 18.8.2000 wohl auf Englisch (siehe auch unter Gog.com [[#Vertrieb|Vertrieb]]); ‚Homeworld: Cataclysm‘ ist zudem auch die (offenbar unverändert aus dem Englischen übernommene) Schreibweise auch im deutschsprachigen (PDF-)Handbuch Cloud-Speicherung über GOG Galaxy: Neue Spiele und reichlich Klassiker – Gog.com, am 24.11.2017; u.a. mit ‚Homeworld Emergence‘ im Hauptmenü unter Optionen, dort unter Grafik und dort mit „(D3D) primärer Anzeigetreiber“ (u.a. im) HWE(-Hauptordner) → ‚nglide_config.exe‘ → ‚''Screen resolution''‘ (englisch für „Bildschirmauflösung“) der beigelegten (HWC-)Liesmich-Datei (vom 1.8.2000) nach ist u.a. wenigstens „''Windows 95/98/NT 4.0'' (mit Service-Pack 4.0)“ und (wenigstens) „DirectX 7.0a“ erforderlich Ehwas Erfahrung nach bis Windows 98 SE (sicher, mit 3dfx-Karte flüssig durchspielbar) und 2000 (nur gemutmaßt); Stand: 13.12.2017; möglicherweise läuft das Spiel auch (eingeschrägt) in der alten HWC-Ausgabe, wenn der dort mitgelieferte Glide-Wrapper (OpenGL32.dll) zur Ausführung gebracht werden kann Kategorie:Bestienkrieg Kategorie:Spiel en:Homeworld: Cataclysm ru:Homeworld: Emergence